Sleeping Warrior In Storybrooke
by AmazingGracieGurl
Summary: This takes place after the 2nd curse in Storybrooke after Aurora is turned back to human from her flying monkey form. Warning: MAJOR SLEEPING WARRIOR!
1. Chapter 1

Snow White's P.O.V  
The demeanor of the party began to slow down as the clock struck ten o' clock. People began to drift away, going home to their families for the night. Emma had taken a sleepy Henry home an hour ago and now only a few people were left. Looking around, Snow realized that somebody was missing. Worried, she placed a gentle kiss to Neal's forehead before handing him to Charming.  
"Where are you going, dear?" he asked, giving her cheek a playful peck.  
"I'm going to find Aurora. I think I may know where she is. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Before retreating, she gave her husband a full, passionate kiss on the lips. It wasn't very often that she had the chance to do that. Turning away, she stalked off to find Aurora. Her friend had been devastated ever since her husband Phillip's death. He'd sadly passed away two days ago, killed by a poisoned arrow shot by one of the merrymen. This had been when they were still in their terrifying form of a flying monkey. Aurora had given birth to a baby boy the day prior and had named him Phillip in honor of his late father. After Zelena was defeated, all the people she'd cursed into her monster servants were returned back to normal. Aurora had been found by the dwarves yesterday evening, twenty-four hours after Zelena's defeat, having a rather painful contraction at the edge of the woods. They'd helped her into town, and only two hours later she'd given birth to Phillip. Snow, only just having Neal herself the day before, had not been present at Phillip's birth, but had rushed down to the hospital that night after hearing the news. Aurora had tearfully explained to her Phillip's unfortunate death at the hand of the poisoned arrow and apologized profusely for her misdeeds towards the Charming family.  
"Aurora, it's okay," Snow had whispered, gently brushing a tear from the girl's cheek, caked with dirt and grime. "But right now you need to rest."  
As if Snow had cast a sleeping spell on her, Aurora's azure eyes began to droop, followed closely by a tired yawn. In moments, Aurora was asleep, her soft breaths imitating those of her infant child. Smiling, Snow stood up and walked into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth. Walking over to the bed, she bent over the sleeping Aurora and gently washed all the traces of dirt and tears off her pale face. She gently stroked the other woman's cheek and planted a soft kiss to it, smiling sadly as she did so. Aurora had been through so much. Being transformed into one of Zelena's evil minions must have been a terrifying experience. She had remained in that form for quite a while too, at least four months. Watching your husband die such a painful death and having absolutely no way to help him must have been devastating as well. Tears came to Snow's eyes as she thought of the trauma her friend had recently faced. Taking one last look at the sleeping forms of Aurora and her precious Phillip, Snow turned to leave, exhausted from the day's events.  
Snow had tried desperately to keep Aurora's spirits up, alerting everybody in town to do so as well. Though it was hard, she'd forgiven Aurora for her treacherous actions towards them. After all, the queen was young and afraid, and had only done it to keep her family safe. Also, Snow could never forget how she had so selflessly helped them at all costs find a way back to Storybrooke when they were stranded in the Enchanted Forest last year. Reaching the top of the stairs, she gently knocked on Aurora's door.  
"Aurora?" she whispered. "May I come in?"  
There was no reply.  
Putting her ear to the door, she heard the brokenhearted sobs of her friend.  
"Aurora," she said. "I'm coming in."  
Opening the door, she stepped into the room and could literally feel the mood change as she walked through the door. It was a small, pleasant room with beautiful flowered wallpaper, soft purple carpeting, and even a crib for Phillip. But amidst the cheerful feel to this room, there lay curled in a fetal position in the center of the bed lied the sobbing form of Aurora. Rushing forward, Snow sat on the edge of the bed and began to tenderly rub Aurora's back, smoothing out the tenseness of her muscles.  
"Shh, it's all right," whispered Snow, gently smoothing out the tangles in the girl's auburn curls.  
Apparently, at one time or another Aurora's bun had come out.  
"I'm so sorry about Phillip," whispered Snow. "It must be so hard to lose your true love."  
At Snow's words, Aurora's sobs became even harsher and she sat up, crashing her body forward into Snow's arms. She sobbed into the queen's shoulder, her body shaking.  
"You're okay," soothed Snow, wrapping her distraught friend in a tight embrace.  
"I-I'm j-just s-so s-sad t-that P-Phillip n-never g-got t-to m-meet h-his f-father!" Aurora sobbed, slowly lifting her tearstained face from Snow's shoulder. "L-life i-is j-just s-so u-unfair! I-I l-lose h-him o-once, j-journey f-for m-months t-to f-find a-a w-way t-to b-bring h-him b-back, s-spend s-six l-lovely m-months w-with h-him, o-only t-to b-be t-turned i-into o-one o-of Z-Zelena's t-terrible f-flying m-monkeys, a-and n-now I-I l-lose h-him a-again, a-and t-this t-time t-there's n-no w-way t-to b-bring h-him b-back! T-This t-time i-it's n-not t-the W-Wraith, i-it's a-actual d-death, a-actual f-fucking s-stupid d-death!"  
At this, she dissolved into hysterical sobs and buried her face into Snow's shoulder, her tears soaking the fabric of her shirt. A lump had formed in Snow's throat. Aurora's words had really given her a glimpse of the horrible pain her friend was experiencing and it was awful. Really awful. Comforting people was one of Snow's specialties, but right now the woman was at a loss for words. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and took a deep breath.  
"Aurora, I know life is unfair. Life is a stupid, cheating bastard. You lose the ones you hold dearest, hard work fails, monsters ravage the land. There's anger, pain, suffering, dark magic, the list goes on and on. But sometimes you have to see through all the misery and glimpse the light at the end of a tunnel. I know you lost Phillip, and that must be so incredibly painful, but you gained something as well: a child. A beautiful, strong, healthy baby boy. So even though life may seem like a bottomless pit of despair right now, look at Phillip, look at the miraculous creature you created and brought into this world. Look at him, look into his bright blue eyes and see the truth: for every person that dies, two are born."  
Aurora's sobs had slowly stopped. Chest heaving, shuddering gasps of air bursting through her lips, she slowly brought her head away from Snow's shoulder. Face slick with tears, cerulean eyes red and puffy, beads of sweat visible on her pale forehead, auburn ringlets of hair a bedraggled mess, she looked into Snow's eyes. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she gave Snow a watery smile.  
"I never knew you had such a way with words," she croaked, her voice hoarse from her persistent crying.  
She made a sound, half laugh and half sob before pulling Snow into a warm hug.  
"Thank you Snow for all that you do for me. I know I'm a burden, just another person you have to take care of, a woman old enough to be fending for herself, but you care for me anyways, even after the horrible things I've done to you and for that I'm truly grateful. I don't think I've ever had a friend as fiercely loyal and caring as you."  
Snow's heart blossomed with praise at Aurora's kind words.  
"You're no burden," assured Snow, placing a lock of hair behind Aurora's ear. "I promise you that. I have full faith that you could take care of yourself, and you do, but everybody needs somebody to confide in, a shoulder to cry on, a person they feel safe with and can trust. In short, a friend, and a good one at that."  
Aurora smiled.  
"Just know that I appreciate you very much."  
Snow smiled genuinely.  
"And know that I appreciate you very much as well."  
The women embraced. When they pulled apart, Snow took one look at Aurora's face and frowned with symphony. Standing up, she walked into the bathroom, grabbing a box of tissues. Walking back, she handed it to Aurora.  
"Here, you can use these to dry your eyes and blow your nose."  
"Thank you," said Aurora, grabbing a tissue out of the box and wiping away all the traces of tears from her face. Throwing it into the wastebasket across the room, she grabbed another and, turning away from Snow, blew her nose. When she had finished and her composure was fully regained, she turned to look at Snow, her eyes bright, tears no longer hiding the beauty of her face. A sudden cry rang through the room. Aurora immediately jumped into action, hurrying over to the crib that held the newborn prince. Gently bringing the screaming Phillip into her arms, she began to slowly rock him back and forth, humming softly as she did so. His sobs slowly died down until he had fallen back into a peaceful slumber. Placing a tender kiss to his head, Aurora gently placed him back in his crib. Yawning, she turned to Snow and smiled.  
"Is there any way I could bathe?" she asked tiredly.  
Snow realized with a shock that Aurora was still wearing the same white dress she'd been wearing the day her and Prince Phillip were turned into flying monkeys. She probably hadn't had a proper bath since then as well. Smiling, Snow led Aurora into the small bathroom. Opening the shower curtain, she showed her friend how to turn it on and off, and how to control the temperature levels.  
"We can take you shopping for clothes tomorrow if you're up to it, but for now I'll bring you a pair of my pajamas and one of my outfits that you can wear tomorrow."  
"Thank you," said Aurora, playing around with the shower handles, trying to find the perfect temperature. "Thank you so much for all that you're doing for me."  
"Of course," said Snow, smiling. "You deserve it. Seriously. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."  
The two girls hugged, and Snow left, eager to return to her family.

Aurora's P.O.V  
Aurora stepped into the shower and instantly breathed a sigh of relief. The pleasantly warm water rushed over her shoulders, sliding down her back and legs, washing the months' worth of dirt, sweat, and grime off her body. Looking around, she found a bottle of shampoo to wash her hair with. She laughed with delight. She hadn't washed her hair in months! Squirting the gooey, white substance into her hands, she lathered it into her hair, scrubbing behind her ears and her neck. Rinsing the shampoo out, she found another bottle that read CONDITIONER.  
"Conditioner?" she said aloud. "What's that?"  
Well, there was only one way to find out. She cautiously squeezed a drop into her palm, afraid that any second her hand would burst into flames. She waited, her eyes squeezed shut. After a couple moments with nothing happening, she peeked one eye open. Everything looked exactly the same. Gaining confidence, she squeezed a couple more drops into her hand and lightly massaged it into her thick auburn locks. After rinsing this mysterious substance called conditioner out of her hair, she smiled joyfully at how smooth and silky it made her hair. She closed her eyes, breathing in her hair's scent of flowers. She hadn't felt this good in months. Even before she'd been turned into a flying monkey. She hadn't felt this good since the last time she saw her dearest friend, Fa Mulan. Mulan was her best friend. Loyal, brave, strong, and fierce, Mulan had been her traveling companion for the majority of last year. When she'd first met this strange woman almost two years ago she'd been shocked more than anything. A girl?! Phillip had traveled with a girl?! Even stranger, a girl wearing armor and holding a sword! When she'd voiced her utter shock and confusion, her voice shaking, whispering "You're a girl?", this girl had given her a fierce, steady stare and replied in the strongest voice Aurora had ever heard: "Woman. My name is Mulan." Mulan? What an odd name. Mulan had definitely come from another land. Yes, from far to the East, it appeared. Her eyes and skin were darker than Aurora's and Phillip's, and her armor and helmet not the traditional uniform of their kingdom. Aurora had been mesmerized by Mulan's stunning beauty. Jealous perhaps, but mesmerized nonetheless. Riding atop her horse, her armor reflecting the sun's bright glow, her ebony hair tied back in such a severe yet beautiful hairstyle, her posture straight, her eyes so keen and focused. Everything about this woman was warriorlike. After Phillip's death, Mulan had become Aurora's only familiar thing in the barren land that had changed so drastically since she'd been asleep. When she'd had her first nightmare the night they brought the mysterious new strangers to the Safe Haven, she'd been surprised when Mulan had knelt down beside Aurora and gently stroked her shoulders as she cried. She remembered Mulan, her cocoa brown eyes gleaming in the moonlight, promising to stay right next to her until she fell back asleep. The princess had had no trouble falling back asleep, knowing that the warrior was watching over her. Traveling tirelessly throughout the land with Snow White and her daughter Emma had been exhausting for Aurora. She was always the one who walked in back, trying hard to keep up with the other three. She'd been the weak one in the group. The one who needed to stop and rest, the one who sometimes needed help crossing a particularly difficult path, the one who sobbed in terror whenever she was plagued with yet another nightmare. Always the same one. The terrible fiery room, with no way out. The eyes staring at her from the opposite side. The burns that appeared on her hands and arms from the hours she spent in that fiery hell. Mulan was concerned. Aurora knew that. She tried to stop Aurora from going back. But she really didn't have any choice, did she? When the princess was in her nightmare again but was suddenly awoken by the yells of the warrior, she was rushed into the woods by Mulan. Mulan fended off the men with her sword, injuring several badly. Aurora's heart pounded in her ears. What was she supposed to do? She was useless. She couldn't fight! When the hordes of men stopped coming Mulan turned to Aurora, a look of seriousness in her eyes that the princess had never before seen.  
"Go, Aurora!" she yelled. "Run!"  
The warrior was suddenly attacked by yet another man. Aurora, trying desperately to obey the woman's instructions, began to run but stopped when she heard Mulan cry out. Turning around, she saw the warrior on the ground, the zombies crawling on top of her. Panic flew through Aurora.  
"Mulan!" she screamed, wanting desperately to run forward and help her friend.  
She would just make things worse, though. She couldn't save herself, much less another person. All she could do was stand there and watch in horror as the men clawed at Mulan, pinning her harshly to the ground. Aurora was suddenly swept away though, dragged away by two men, to the dungeon where she would without a doubt be kept as Cora's prisoner. Sitting in that dungeon, she had fallen quickly into despair. But Mulan had returned as always. She'd even gotten her heart back for her. When the warrior held the beating shape of Aurora's heart, the young princess had experienced a feeling unlike any she'd ever experienced. It was almost like Mulan and her were connected, two hearts as one. Aurora could sense Mulan's every emotion. The fear, the great gnawing fear she felt as she tenderly held Aurora's heart.  
"Have you ever done this before?" asked Aurora nervously.  
"No," replied Mulan honestly.  
All of a sudden, all the nervousness faded from Aurora. She trusted Mulan. Mulan had never failed her yet. She wasn't going to fail her now. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, preparing herself for any discomfort getting your heart replaced might trigger. She suddenly felt a shock go through her body as her heart was placed back into her chest. Her whole body tingled with an incredible feeling. She felt that before she'd been a lifeless, empty cage of herself and she could now feel again. Warmth spread through her body, the world around her spun, intense emotions flooded through her, and she could hear her heart pounding in her head. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt Mulan's hand lightly flicker across her shoulder. As soon as this sensation had started, it ended. She opened her eyes, staring into Mulan's warm, inviting brown eyes. She smiled, taking a shaky breath.  
"Thank you," she said, staring into the face of her friend, the woman who had saved her, the strong, courageous warrior who had done so much for her.  
Just for a moment, as blue eyes stared into brown, there was a spark that the two shared. A spark of love. A spark of true love. Aurora shook her head, thinking she had just imagined it. She was probably going to feel a little strange after having her heart stolen and replaced all in one day.  
"What now?" asked Mulan, smiling warmly at the princess.  
"Cora told me something," Aurora said. "When a Wraith consumes a soul, it's not trapped there forever. It can be reunited with its body."  
"You think we can save Phillip?" Mulan asked, a spark of excitement in her voice.  
"We can try," said Aurora.  
"Then let's try," whispered Mulan.  
Taking Aurora's hand, she pulled the woman up, and the two girls walked out of the cave at a swift pace, wanting to get out of this creepy cave as soon as possible.

Aurora smiled as she recounted her memories with Mulan. They'd been together through thick and think, and Aurora couldn't think of anybody she respected or trusted more. She'd put her life in Mulan's hands many times, and the warrior had never failed her. She frowned, though, as she remembered the day seven months ago that Mulan had come to her in the garden, glowing with happiness. She'd been tending to her plants, muttering words of encouragement to help them grow. Ever since Mulan and her had brought Phillip back to life, she knew that it had been a bit awkward for her friend. Mulan had traveled twenty-eight years with Phillip, and she knew they had become close friends on their journey. The first night she'd spent with the warrior, she'd mistaken that Mulan was in love with the prince, but she'd denied it. As Aurora spent more and more time with the woman, and eventually became her best friend, she'd gotten perfectly comfortable with the thought of Phillip and Mulan traveling together. After all, Aurora herself had journeyed with Mulan for many months, sometimes even sleeping in the same bedroll as the warrior, cuddling close for warmth. She'd felt comfortable around Mulan, feeling free to be herself. They'd shared many laughs, sorrows, and fears. Aurora had learned about Mulan's childhood and how she become a warrior. Some days they would forget completely about the quest they were on and would just stay where they were for the day. They would tell stories and laugh together at the embarrassing ones. They would give each other hairstyles and tell each other their deepest, darkest secrets. Aurora had been happy to find a friend in Mulan. She'd never particularly had a relationship with another girl her own age before. True, she'd never really had the chance to. She'd had her own private tutors growing up, her parents telling her that a public school was no place for a princess. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought of how her parents and a great deal of her kingdom had been killed from Malificent's wrath. She quickly shook it off, though and smiled. Although she'd lost some people she cared about, she now had a wonderful life. They were restoring the palace, the ogres were defeated, she was married to her true love, she had a wonderful best friend, and she was now expecting a child! Not many women were as lucky as her, so she ought to remain grateful for all that she had. Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her. Turning around, her face lit up with joy as she saw Mulan standing at the entrance to the garden. Only Mulan knew about Aurora's secret garden. She'd never told anybody, not even Phillip.  
"Mulan?" she said, placing her watering can down. "How long have you been there? What are you doing?"  
She rushed forward to meet Mulan who was quickly walking towards her.  
"Just gathering my courage," said Mulan.  
Gathering her courage? Aurora was confused. What was Mulan so nervous about? Mulan was the strongest woman she'd ever met, both physically and mentally, and Aurora had rarely seen her afraid of anything.  
"What's going on?" asked Aurora, taking Mulan's hands in hers. "I'm so glad you're back!"  
Aurora was smiling like a maniac, practically bursting with excitement. Phillip had wanted to tell Mulan the news of her pregnancy together, but Aurora wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep it in.  
"Is Phillip here?" asked Mulan.  
"No. No, shall I get him?"  
"No, that will be unnecessary. It's you I wanted to talk to. You see, I-"  
Aurora was breathing heavily, beaming radiantly at her friend.  
"Why are you smiling at me?" Mulan asked, her voice unusually nervous.  
"I can tell you're just bursting with news!" Aurora exclaimed, "but so am I!"  
"You are?" asked Mulan, for some reason sounding worried.  
Both women were silent for a moment, Aurora trying to piece together the perfect way to tell Mulan her news, but quickly decided to just be straightforward about it.  
"Phillip and I are expecting a baby!" she said, her voice shaking with happiness.  
She wanted to cry, she was so happy. For some reason, though, Mulan didn't look the way she'd expected her friend to when she heard the news. Aurora was good at reading people's emotions and could see a look of utter shock and disbelief flash by on the warrior's face, but was quickly replaced by a weak smile.  
"That's excellent news," said Mulan.  
For some reason, her happiness seemed forced. It was strange because she seemed so happy just a few moments ago. Aurora pulled Mulan into a tight embrace, trying desperately to contain her sobs of joy.

"It's like a dream come true!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking with such happiness.  
She pulled away from Mulan, taking the warrior's hands.  
"Now please, tell me your news."  
Mulan sighed, looking like she was trying hard not to cry.  
"I'm joining Robin Hood's band," she said, her voice strained.  
What?! Aurora's heart skipped a beat. Why would Mulan leave? They were so happy!  
"What?!" whispered Aurora increduously. "You're leaving us?!"  
Mulan gulped. Tears sparkled in her cocoa brown eyes.  
"I'm afraid so," she croaked, her voice hoarse. "Good-bye."  
Stepping forward she pulled the queen into a hug. Aurora was in too much of a shock to even return the embrace. She wished she could stay this way forever, locked in a warm embrace with Mulan, but nothing lasts forever. A moment later Mulan pulled away, looking truly and utterly devastated. Aurora wanted more than anything to know why. For some reason, though, her voice wouldn't allow her to speak. Her feet seemed unable to move. She stood there, frozen, as she watched the faithful warrior walk away. She saw Mulan's head fall in defeat, and she swore she could see a teardrop splatter on the cobblestone right where the woman was. She wanted so badly to run to her friend, wrap her in an embrace, and ask her why. Why she wanted to leave. Why she didn't like this life. But all she could do was stare. Stare as Mulan walked out of her garden, out of her life.

Sadness washed over as she thought of the day Mulan left. She'd only seen her a couple times since, and each time it had been brief. The first time was when she and Phillip had gone into town, only to be threatened by some drunk brutes. Phillip had tried to defend her, but had been given a forceful punch to the jaw. He'd fallen to the ground, burying his face in his hands.  
"Phillip!" she'd yelled, falling onto the ground beside him.  
No sooner than that, though, did one of the men have her in a fierce hold, dragging her away by her hair.  
"Phillip!" she screamed, trying hard to fight her way out.  
It was then that Mulan jumped into the scene, her sword raised high, looking fiercer and beautifuler than ever. With her armor gleaming n the sunlight and her long ebony hair cascading down her shoulders, she looked like a goddess. _A war goddess_, Aurora thought, mesmerized.  
"Drop her!" Mulan yelled, pointing her sword out towards the men.  
Hearing Mulan's voice sent shivers down her spine. It was really her! Butterflies flew through her stomach. The men laughed hysterically, causing Aurora to turn red with anger. How dare they?!  
"A girl, seriously?!" the tallest man roared. "Jeremy, Sully, get her!"  
No sooner did two men step towards Mulan did she go into action, swinging her sword in the mens' faces. She grazed both of their cheeks, their blood dripping onto the ground. While they were distracted, she threw herself on top of them, giving both a strong punch to the face. Wriggling out of her grasp, their faces in their hands, they ran away, calling for the other men to follow. They dropped Aurora and ran after their fellow men, looking at Mulan in astonishment as they passed. Aurora quickly got to her feet, looking at Mulan, not sure how to react.  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
"You're welcome," replied Mulan, looking away awkwardly.  
Suddenly, a groan was heard. Aurora spun around, gasping. Phillip was slowly standing up, clutching his jaw in agony.  
"Phillip!" Aurora cried, running over to him. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he groaned, blood dripping from his mouth to the ground. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "Mulan saved me."  
"Mulan?" he said, looking up. "Mulan! Come over here!"  
Mulan walked towards the couple, smiling awkwardly.  
"How are you doing, old friend?" he joked. "You didn't even wish me a goodbye before running off with those outlaws."  
"Phillip," Aurora hissed, embarrassed with her husband's careless talk.  
"Sorry," Mulan muttered, the smile vanishing from her face.  
"It's all right Mulan," Aurora said, giving her friend a hug. "Now tell us, how have you been?"  
"I've been well." Mulan shrugged. "How have you two been? And the pregnancy? Everything is well?"  
"Yes, everything is going very well," Aurora replied, smiling. "I'm six months along now, and thankfully, the morning sickness is over. Sometimes we can even feel the baby kick."  
Aurora didn't know if she just imagined it, but she thought she saw a look of pain flash past Mulan's face, before she put on a smile, a forced smile, very unlike her usual happy one.  
"Well, I'm glad everything's going well," she said.  
"Mulan!" they heard a small voice yell.  
Turning around, the royal couple saw a small boy, who couldn't be any older than four, running towards them.  
"Hello, Roland," said Mulan, smiling.  
She scooped him into her arms, then turned back to the couple.  
"This is Roland," she explained. "He's Robin Hood's son. Do you want to say hello, Roland?"  
"Hello," he said shyly, hugging Mulan close.  
"Hi Roland," said Aurora sweetly. "How are you?"  
"I'm good," he replied, smiling. "How are you?"  
"I'm doing quite well, thank you," she said brightly. "What a polite little boy."  
"Guess how old I am?" Roland said.  
"How old?" said Aurora, laughing.  
"This many," the boy replied, holding up four fingers.  
"What a big boy!" Aurora exclaimed.  
Roland smiled sweetly, then turned his attention back to Mulan.  
"Daddy says we have to go now," he said.  
Mulan smiled, setting Roland gently to the ground.  
"Go tell your daddy that I'll be there in just a minute," she said, tousling his hair playfully.  
"Okay, Mulan," replied Roland, running off into the woods.  
Mulan turned her attention back to the couple.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
Aurora's spirits fell.  
"Mulan, why did you leave?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Mulan shuffled her feet awkwardly, looking down at the ground.  
"Robin Hood and his men require my assistance," she explained. "We have lots to do."  
Aurora felt sad. She missed Mulan terribly, but her friend seemed to be happy in Robin Hood's band.  
"It's okay," she whispered. "Do what makes you happy. Goodbye, Mulan." With that, she walked away, her head hung low to try to hide the tears that were running down her cheeks.  
"Goodbye," Phillip said awkwardly, running to catch up with his wife.  
As Aurora walked back towards the castle, she cried silently, her shoulders heaving with each quiet sob. Phillip, without a doubt, noticed, but decided to stay back a few yards, giving her some space. She was glad for this, just wanting to be alone. When they returned to the castle, she spent the rest of the day in her garden, sobbing amongst her plants.

Aurora frowned at this memory. Shaking her head, she decided to get out of the shower. Turning the water off, she stepped out, wrapping a soft towel around her body. Looking around, she caught sight of a strange object lying on the counter. Picking it up, she flipped up the switch that said ON, but instantly regretted her decision. A horrendous noise erupted from it, blowing hot air in her face. With a horrified screech, she dropped it on the floor. The contraption shattered, and the noise came to a stop. Breathing heavily, she decided to leave it alone. Suddenly, Phillip began to cry, his screams echoing through the hotel room. Wrapping the towel around her tight, she hurried out of the bathroom and over to the crib where baby Phillip was screaming. That terrible noise must have woken him up! Gently picking him up, she rocked him back and forth, back and forth, singing a song she'd learned from Mulan. It instantly soothed him, his brilliant blue eyes slowly falling shut. Aurora smiled at this beautiful creature she'd created. He looked just like Phillip, only he had her eyes. Placing him back in the crib, she changed into the pajamas Snow had given her. She'd never worn anything other than dresses, so it felt almost scandalous to wear nothing but baggy slacks and a shirt. It felt surprisingly good to wear no corset. Walking back into the bathroom, she found a strange kind of brush with a tube that said TOOTHPASTE. Thinking it over, she decided that this must be an ingenious way of cleaning your teeth. Squirting a drop of toothpaste on the brush, she began to brush her teeth. The toothpaste tasted good, but she figured she better not eat it. Spitting in the sink, she gargled with some water, happy that her teeth were now officially clean and that her breath smelled good after months of the ability to do no good hygiene. Grabbing a bottle of face soap, she turned the sink on. She was amazed by the running _warm _water! After washing her face, she spotted a bottle on the counter that said MOISTURIZING LOTION. Hmmm, that must be similar to the cream Mulan had made Aurora when she'd complained about her dry, cracked skin. Squirting some onto the palm of her hand, she was delighted to find that it was pink and smelled of flowers! Rubbing it all over her body, she breathed in the wonderful floral scent. Her skin was softer than it had been in months! Aurora was tired, exhausted actually, but remembered to brush her hair, smoothing out the tangles. When she had finished, her body clean and refreshed, she walked over to the soft bed, dissolving into the feathered quilts. She took one last look at Phillip sleeping peacefully before turning the lamp off. She was amazed at this world's way of lighting rooms. Back in the Enchanted Forest, it had either been candles or torches. Lying back, she closed her eyes, but her mind kept going back to her husband Phillip. She tried hard to keep focusing on the positive, but suddenly all the positive energy completely drained from her. The happiness the shower had given her disappeared. She was now back in a world of despair, remembering only Phillip and how the arrow had gone right through his heart, the poison giving a green tinge to his skin. How, in her monstrous form, she'd wailed over his dead body. How she'd kissed him over and over again, hoping true love would bring him back to life. Nothing worked, though. He was gone. Really and truly gone. Aurora burst into tears, burying her face in the pillow


	2. Chapter 2

Why did life have to be so cruel? She wept late into the night, mourning the loss of her true love. She must have cried herself to sleep because the next thing she knew, she was awoken by Phillip's screams. She sleepily glanced at the alarm clock. It was 12:24 am. This world's way of telling time was very convenient. Dragging herself out of bed, she staggered over to Phillip's crib, gently lifting him into her arms.  
"There, there," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his soft, sweet head. "Don't cry. Mama's here."  
Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she lifted her shirt up, gently guiding his senses to her nipple. He latched on easily, sucking the milk from her breast. She softly hummed to him, again the same one Mulan had taught her. She couldn't seem to get it out of her head. Now that her late husband Phillip was gone, Mulan was the only person she had left who she truly loved. At the thought of Phillip, a fresh wave of tears sprang to her eyes, slowly cascading down her cheeks. Choking on her sobs, she tried hard to control herself. _Not in front of baby Phillip_, she thought to herself. She was simply too broken, though. The sobs came, tearing from her chest uncontrollably.  
"O-Oh P-Phillip, i-if y-you c-could m-meet y-your d-daddy, y-you'd l-love h-him s-so m-much!"  
She hung her head, weeping brokenheartedly. She placed her trembling lips to Phillip's head, shakily breathing in his fresh smell of innocence. Her tears splashed one by one onto her baby's head. He didn't seem to mind, though. He looked up at her, his big blue eyes gleaming, his chubby cheeks moving as he continued to suck the delicious milk.  
"O-Oh P-Phillip," Aurora sobbed, kissing his head. "I-I l-love y-you s-so m-much."  
At this, she buried her face into his soft pajamas, sobbing heavily.  
"Y-You'll n-never k-know h-how m-much I-I love y-you," she wept, her voice muffled. "I-I w-want y-you t-to l-live a-a h-happy l-life, b-but w-without y-your f-father i-it w-will b-be s-so h-hard."  
Broken sobs erupted from her chest as she held her baby close. She didn't realize somebody had entered the room until the light turned on and she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her vision blurred from tears to see the least person she'd expected to see at this moment. It was her best friend, Mulan. |  
"M-Mulan, i-is t-that r-really y-you?" Aurora sobbed, taking in all of the woman's features.

There was no mistaking it. The long, silky hair, black as night, the warm, inviting cocoa brown eyes, the beautifully tanned skin, the lean, muscular build. It was her. It was really, really her.  
"Yes, Aurora," whispered Mulan. "It's really me."  
Aurora was silent for a moment, taking shaky breaths, before her emotions again got the better of her.  
"O-Oh M-Mulan, i-it's t-terrible!" she sobbed.  
Mulan quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Aurora into a tight embrace.  
"I know, I know," she soothed, gently stroking the woman's back.  
"I-I j-just c-can't b-believe I-I l-lost h-him! A-Again!"  
"Shh, everything will be all right. Trust me."  
"O-Oh M-Mulan." Her sobs echoed throughout the room.  
"I know it hurts," whispered Mulan, gently stroking the girl's hair, "but you're strong. You'll get through."  
"I-I d-don't f-feel v-very s-strong."  
"I know, you won't right away, but give it time and you'll heal."  
"B-But M-Mulan, I-I j-just k-know I-I w-won't!"  
"Shh, don't talk like that. Trust me, everything will turn out."  
She gently pulled Aurora's tearstained face from her shoulder and brushed the tears from her cheek, reaching out to caress the smooth skin.  
"Just take deep breaths. You'll calm down."  
Aurora followed Mulan's orders, taking deep, slow breaths until she slowly felt the urge to cry disappear all together. When she had no tears left to shed, she lay in Mulan's arms, her eyes closed, shaking and sniffling. Mulan shifted, gently placing a lock of Aurora's auburn hair behind her ear.  
"There, see," she whispered. "You calmed down."  
Reaching over, she grabbed a box of tissues off Aurora's nightstand. Taking one out of the box, she used it to gently wipe all the traces of tears from Aurora's face. Throwing it in the wastebasket, she held another one to the queen's nose, instructing her to blow. Aurora obliged. She was too beyond reality to even be embarrassed. Mulan kept ordering Aurora to blow her nose on tissue after tissue until her nasal passageways were clear, allowing her to finally breathe.  
"Thank you Mulan," Aurora whispered, burying her face in the warrior's chest. "For taking care of me."  
"Oh, you're welcome Aurora," replied Mulan. "I'm honored that you allow me to take care of you."  
Aurora smiled, burying her face deeper into Mulan's chest.  
"I missed you so much," she said. "I'm just so happy to see you again."  
"I missed you terribly as well," Mulan replied. "When I heard of Phillip's death, I came as quickly as I could." Her voice broke. "I'm so sorry."  
Aurora's throat burned and her eyes stung, but she refused to cry.  
"Me too," she said, her voice shaking.  
Mulan hugged Aurora, patting her back.  
"Well, I see you had the baby," Mulan commented, smiling at the baby lying in Aurora's arms. "And I see it's a very handsome baby boy."  
"Yes, his name is Phillip."  
Both women were silent for a moment, honoring Phillip's memory.  
"He's beautiful." Mulan broke the dense silence, smiling. "May I hold him?"  
"Of course," whispered Aurora.  
Handing Phillip over to Mulan, she smiled as she watched the two interact for the first time. The warrior gently rocked him back and forth in her arms, reaching out to gently caress his chubby cheek. As Phillip looked up at Mulan with amazement, a miracle happened: he smiled! Aurora laughed with joy. Phillip's first smile!  
"Mulan!" she cried. "That's his first smile!"  
She hugged Mulan tight, a sob of joy escaping her mouth. Pulling away from the woman, she was met with the beautiful sight of Mulan's smile-her real smile. The one she'd seen across her face after putting Aurora's heart back. The ones she'd seen when giving Aurora self-defense lessons. The one she'd seen when they told embarrassing stories around the campfire late at night. The one when Aurora hit the target with an arrow for the first time. The one when they went swimming that day in the lake and got into a water fight. The one when they raced each other to the top of a tree. The one when Aurora comforted her the night she was missing her family. Mulan's smile was beautiful. To her, it seemed it was brighter than a thousand sons. _Is it normal for me to think about Mulan this much? _Hmmm, probably not. Mulan's voice ripped Aurora away from her thoughts.  
"Aurora, did you hear that?! Phillip laughed!"  
Aurora gasped as the baby boy's laugh rang out, as clear and beautiful as a bell. Tears of happiness stung Aurora's eyes. Laughing for joy, she kissed his sweet little head, trying hard to breathe in all the emotions that were coursing through her body. Having Mulan here made her even more emotional somehow. It was all just too much. On top of everything else: Phillip's death, her post-partum depression, adapting to this strange new land, having Mulan back after so many months made her feel emotions that she'd only felt once before, but never as strong as this. Did she love the woman? No, it couldn't be that. She was exhausted to a point where she could no longer control her emotions. Proving her hypothesis, an uncontrollable sob tore from her chest at this moment. She just couldn't control herself. Putting her face in her hands, the floodgates opened, releasing the tears that had been tightly restrained. She was suddenly enveloped in Mulan's warm arms, her head gently brought to the woman's chest.  
"It's okay, Aurora," Mulan whispered, gently rubbing the woman's back.  
Aurora sobbed harder than before, fully accepting the painful truth of Phillip's death. Taking deep, gasping breaths, she tried desperately to calm herself down, but to no avail. It surprised her when Mulan planted a gentle kiss to her head. Aurora felt her heart skip a beat, the butterflies in her stomach increasing.  
"M-Mulan," she sniffled, pulling away from the woman's chest.  
"Yes, Aurora?" whispered the girl, brushing a tear from Aurora's cheek.  
"Y-you're really beautiful," she croaked, her voice hoarse from crying.  
A look of shock flashed past the warrior's face, but was immediately replaced with a smile.  
"Thank you," she said, looking away awkwardly. "You're a hundred times more beautiful than me, though."  
"T-that's not true at all," said Aurora, wiping her sleeve across her nose. She knew this was very ill-mannered of her, but was right now too deep in thought to even think of getting a tissue. "Everything about you is mesmerizing. Your hair is always so perfect. You don't have to style it all fancy because it's just so incredibly beautiful no matter what. And your eyes-oh, I love your eyes."  
Aurora stopped suddenly, not sure what had came over her. Mulan was blushing furiously. Aurora almost laughed. Mulan was the last person she'd ever expected to see _blush_.  
"I'm sorry," Aurora said rather quickly. "Did I cross the line?"  
"N-No, A-Aurora," Mulan stammered, shaking her head. "Thank you very much. You're probably the only one who thinks I'm beautiful."  
Aurora frowned.  
"Now, I seriously doubt that!" she exclaimed.  
"If I were to describe your beauty, though, Aurora, it would turn into the longest poem ever, I assure you. Your eyes are like clear pools of water. I could stare into them all day. And your hair is the most beautiful color. I don't even know what to call it. Auburn, perhaps? Hazelnut, maybe? Well, whatever you think sounds best, it's gorgeous."  
Aurora was frozen with shock. Nobody had ever complimented her like that before. She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes.  
"Aurora," Mulan said, noticing the girl's composure begin to slip again. "It's okay. There's no need to cry."  
Gently laying the sleeping Phillip on the bed, she pulled Aurora into a hug, gently stroking the woman's shoulders.  
"Shh, you're okay," she whispered, as Aurora once again became undone in Mulan's arms. "I know losing Phillip hurts, but trust me, it'll get better."  
She held Aurora, whispering words of comfort, until the girl finally began to calm down. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Aurora buried her head in her best friend's chest.  
"I-I j-just m-miss h-him s-so m-much," she gasped, trying hard to regulate her breathing.  
"I know, I know," whispered the warrior, hugging the queen tight. "Just let it all out. I'm here for you."  
Aurora bit her lip, trying hard to show that she was strong, but she was weak. Bursting into tears, she threw herself into Mulan's arms, violent sobs shaking her body.  
"I-I j-just w-want t-the b-best f-for P-Phillip. I-I d-don't k-know h-how I-I c-can g-give i-it t-to h-him w-without h-his w-wonderful f-father b-by h-his s-side."  
"Phillip will have the best," Mulan reassured her friend. "I promise he will. You and I will make it work. He'll be the most loved and cherished of all children, I assure you. I will fight for him and you, no matter what. He'll be safe, happy, and healthy. I'll make sure of it."  
At Mulan's words, Aurora began to sob even harder, embracing her friend tighter than ever.  
"M-Mulan, y-you're s-so k-kind!" she sobbed. "I-I've n-never h-had a-a f-friend g-greater t-than y-you!"  
"And nor have I ever been blessed with a friend as great as you," Mulan whispered hugging the girl tight. "Everything's going to be okay, believe me. We've got each other, and we both know that when you and me work together, we're unstoppable."  
Aurora slowly lifted her tearstained face from Mulan's chest and looked into her calming brown eyes.  
"W-Will y-you stay with me t-tonight?" she whimpered.  
"Of course," replied the warrior, giving the girl a comforting hug. "I wouldn't dream of leaving right now."  
Aurora gave her friend a watery smile, and with one last sob, took a deep breath. She sniffled, wiping her eyes harshly. Mulan smiled.  
"Let's go get you cleaned up," she said.  
Helping Aurora up, the two girls walked into the bathroom. Mulan turned on the sink, wetting a washcloth. Turning to Aurora, she used it to gently wipe all the traces of tears off Aurora's face. Walking across the room, she grabbed a box of tissues, handing it to her friend.  
"Thank you," said the queen, her voice raspy.  
"You're welcome."  
Turning away from Mulan, she blew her nose. By the time she was done, she'd used up the entire box. She and Mulan stood there in silence for a moment before the warrior coughed awkwardly.  
"Well," she said. "I think it's time we both got some sleep."  
It wasn't until then that Aurora realized how exhausted she was. She swayed on her feet, the room spinning. Mulan caught her before she fell.  
"Careful," she said. "You must be exhausted. Come."  
Taking the other woman's hand, she led her out of the bathroom and to the bed.  
"You get comfortable," Mulan advised. "I'll take care of Phillip."  
Picking him up off the bed, she walked over to his crib, gently placing him beneath the soft blankets. On her way back, she turned off the lamp, darkness washing over the room. Aurora smiled. Everything was actually going to be okay. A happy feeling in her heart, she snuggled under the quilts. Seconds later, she was joined by Mulan. The warrior nestled under the blankets, putting a protective arm around Aurora. Aurora snuggled into the embrace, burying her face into Mulan's chest.  
"Go to sleep," whispered the warrior. "You're safe. Everything's fine. I'm here for you."  
No sooner were the words out of Mulan's mouth that Aurora felt the clutches of sleep pulling her under. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep in the warrior's arms.

She awoke the next morning to the birds chirping and bright sunlight pouring through the windows. She sat up and looked around, disoriented. Had it all been a dream? Had Mulan really come back to her? The sight she laid her eyes on next answered her question completely. Mulan was sitting at the table, a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her, gently bouncing a fussy Phillip on her knee.  
"Oh, good morning Aurora," she said merrily. "Ruby brought us some breakfast. You better eat it before it gets cold. Oh, and I think Phillip's hungry."  
To prove Mulan's point, the baby boy let out a hungry wail. Aurora laughed.  
"Oh Phillip," she said.  
Standing up, she walked over to the table, taking Phillip from Mulan. Sitting on a chair across from Mulan, she lied Phillip down sideways on her lap.  
"I hope you don't mind," she said.  
"Not at all," replied Mulan. "He needs to eat."  
Feeling a bit embarrassed, she lifted her shirt, Phillip instantly latching onto her nipple. Mulan quickly averted her gaze from anywhere but Aurora's chest and cleared her throat.  
"So," she said casually. "How have you been doing?"  
"Well, after you left Phillip and I continued to rebuild our kingdom and attend to our royal duties. It was never the same without you, though. I missed you terribly."  
Mulan looked guilty.  
"I'm sorry I left," she said, pain evident in her face. "You'd never understand if I told you why.  
"But I would, Mulan!" exclaimed the queen, grasping the other woman's hands tightly. Please tell me! Nothing could ever stop me from being your best friend! Nothing! Please believe me."  
Mulan sighed shakily, tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Mulan!" Aurora gasped, her heart racing.  
Rarely had she seen the warrior show any signs of weakness, so she was shocked at the range of emotions Mulan was showing.  
"Whatever is the matter?" she cried, reaching across the table to wipe away a tear that had began to roll down the other woman's cheek.  
"Y-you wouldn't understand," said Mulan, her voice tight.  
"Oh, but I would! Please tell me!


End file.
